


You're just too fun.

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade, Angst, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon tommyinnit, Demons, Dream is an asshole, Forced Bonding, Forced adoption, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, YOLO, his trying guys, man, techno tries being a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: "Our story is far from over, Tommy. In fact, we've only finished chapter one"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 67
Kudos: 387





	You're just too fun.

It started a week into Tommy exile. 

Dream thought that he would have to use extreme measures to make the exile teen listen to him, thought that he would have to continuously berate and hit the younger for him to listen, thought that they would end up having to brutally fight over and over again. 

He didn't expect the blonde to cave in by the third day, willingly throwing his armour in the pit for the masked man to explode. 

It made Dream realized that without friends or anyone by his side, Tommy was a painfully easy target to manipulate, all the fire and strength that the teen would usually have in his bright blue eyes was gone in a flash, like he didn't have it in the first place. 

It made Dream mind wander. 

An easy target or not, Tommy is still a pretty big threat to the green clad man, the influence Tommy had on almost everyone in the server was something that Dream wished he had. 

Tommy was like a building that needed to be demolished, as quickly as possible. 

As much as it was super tempting to just shove a sword into the blonde and call it a day, Dream knew that it was a terrible idea. 

And so the green clad man resorted to another plan to keep Tommy under his thumb. 

Manipulation and gaslighting. 

A week into the exile, and Tommy was starting to believe that Dream was his only friend. 

And that's where things started getting interesting. 

The blonde wanted to hold a beach party and invite his friends here. The blue in his eyes returned a bit as he got a little of his old behaviour back which the masked man couldn't wait to watch it disappear. 

So of course he agreed. 

After agreeing the date of the party and Tommy writing down invites for his friends, especially Tubbo, the blonde handed the invites to Ghostbur, who had happily agreed and began floating away to L'Manberg. 

Both him and the blonde then began preparing for the beach party, building chairs and benches and baking a cake. By the time they were done preparing and building everything, night has fallen. 

Dream bid his goodbye to the blonde, who had happily did the same and the green clad man went flying back to L'Manberg, who started looking around and grinned when he saw what he was looking for. 

He approached the ghost, who still somehow had the invites in his hand, and waved his hand to get the attention of Ghostbur, whose grin widen as he float towards the masked man. 

"Hello Dream!" The ghost said in his innocent child-like voice, and the green clad man smiled, even though it was hidden behind his mask. 

"Hello Ghostbur, I see you still haven't handed out the invites?" 

The ghost smiled widen as he nodded, his hair bobbing along with every nod he made "oh yes, I was going to hand out the invites, but I got distracted" 

Perfect. 

"Have you handed out any of the invites before you got distracted?" Dream asked, tilting his head a little. He wanted to make sure that not a single person had gotten the invites yet. Even if someone did, it wouldn't be much of a problem. Though no one getting them would make work way easier. 

"I haven't. But don't worry, I'll do it now!" The ghost chirped happily, his eyes disappearing as he smile widen. 

"Actually" The green clad man started "I'll hand out the invites instead. Why don't you go and take a nice long walk under the snow? I heard Technoblade lives somewhere in the snowy tundra, perhaps you could give him a visit. Take it like some sort of an adventure" 

At the mention of the piglin hybrid, the ghost perked up and bobbed his head happily, his grin widening as he gave Dream the invites and floated a little higher. 

"Oh that's wonderful! I haven't seen Technoblade in so long!" The ghost then looked down at Dream, the innocent grin on his face seem to disappear as if he realized something. 

"But what about Tommy's beach party? I wouldn't want to be absent" 

The masked man simply waved his free hand carelessly around "it's fine, Ghostbur. I'll just tell Tommy that you went on an adventure. I'm sure he'll understand" 

And just like that, the grin appeared back on the ghost lips as he nodded, floating around in a circle happily "oh thank you so much, Dream! I'm off to see Technoblade now" He lifted a sweater paw to waved at the other "bye bye, Dream!" 

"Goodbye, Ghostbur" Dream said as he waved back at the overly innocent and childlike ghost, watching as said ghost began floating until the green man couldn't see him anymore. 

Putting down his hand, the masked man turned on his heels and began walking, the invites held tightly in his hand as he silently walked out of L'Manberg, a wide smirk on his lips. 

He walked until he was out of the nation before stopping, making sure that no one was near before raising up the hand that was full of invites and staring at it, pushing the mask out of his face. 

The smirk on his face widen into an evil grin as the invites suddenly bursted into green flames, illuminating his surroundings with a green glow as he watch the invites burn until it was nothing but ashes. 

Extinguishing his fire, he tilted his hand and watch as the ash flow out his hand and onto the ground, which was pick up by the wind and the ashes were scattered everywhere. 

Dream pulled the mask back on his face and turned around, putting his hand in his hoodie and walked away, the grin never leaving his lips. 

\---

When the beach party came and no one showed up, just like Dream knew no one would, he watched with a brow raised at the broken boy before him, who was staring at the cake he made with his greyish blue eyes. 

They've been sitting on the bench for about an hour now, waiting for people who won't appear thanks to a certain someone, and the sun was already beginning to set. 

"Why is no one here?" The blonde teen asked after a while, his voice soft and scratchy from the lack of use, and Dream turned to look at the boy, putting on a kind facade. 

"Perhaps they were all busy" He suggested, shrugging a little as he placed a hand on the table and leaned his head against it, his eyes dancing with amusement watching the boy in front of him. 

"Are you sure they got the invites?" 

"I'm one hundred percent certain that they all did. I watched Ghostbur hand them out and even telling everyone he saw in person that you had a beach party" 

Tommy slouched more, his eyes casting downwards in defeat as he stared at the table sadly "not even Ghostbur is here" The softly mumbled, talking more to himself but Dream heard it. 

"Maybe he forgot about it? I mean, he gets easily distracted and forget a lot of things" 

The teen didn't answer, continue staring at the table like it was the most interesting in the world. Tommy looked so incredibly pathetic and sad that Dream almost felt bad for burning the invites. 

Almost. 

Some time passed when Tommy face suddenly curled into one of anger as he slap his hands on the table and stood up quickly, the bench flying back a little as he now angrily stared at the cake. 

"They don't fucking care about me, do they?" His voice was soft, but there was anger in it. Dream only raised a brow in amusement, unfazed by the sudden burst of anger coming from the teen. 

"They only care about me because I had power" The blonde hand curled into fist before swinging his hand and the cake went flinging to the other side of the beach. 

"Tommy" The masked man said as he decided to stand up, going to the younger and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

The teen looked up at him, his anger deflating as he sighed, looking away from the older. 

"Look at me, Tommy" 

The younger hesitated, but slowly, he shifted his gaze towards the green clad man. 

And that's when Dream saw it. 

It was hard to see, because the masked man had to do a double take and made sure his eyes didn't deceive him, but now he could confirm it. 

There were tiny bits of green in the blonde eyes. 

It wouldn't be visible at first glance, it would take a lot of squinting and invading personal space to even begin to see the green in the younger eyes. 

But Dream was no human, he could see things easily that a normal human would have difficulty at. 

Which was why he could see the little specks of green in Tommy eyes. 

He supposed it made sense, Dream did spend a lot of time with the younger, always with him for hours on end until the green clad man needed to leave, only to return the next morning and repeat the process 

This meant that he now has the responsibility to look after the child, his child now, make sure no harm gets in the way of the transformation until it is complete. 

This also meant that he has Tommy right at his fingertips. Once the transformation is complete and has been activated, the child is always loyal to their Dreamon, doing whatever was told of them by their Dreamon. 

He could tell Tommy to blow up L'Manberg, and the boy would do it. He could tell Tommy to hurt anyone, and the boy would do it. He could tell the boy to kill someone, and the boy would do it. 

He could finally have the power and control he had wanted from the very start, and all he had to do is have power and control over Tommy. 

He can't wait for the transformation to complete. 

For now, however, he needs to stick with the boy as much as he can. Seeing as it only started, it would take about two weeks to a month to complete the conversion depending on how long Dream spends with the other. 

"No one cares about you, Tommy" He spoke in a voice so caring and soft that it had the boy in the verge of breaking down "no one cares, but I do. I care about you, Tommy" He pulled the boy close and gently run his fingers through the blonde locks "and I'll always be here with you no matter what" 

That got the boy crying, burying his face into Dream chest, soaking the green hoodie as he tighten his hold on the older, afraid that if he let go, the masked man would disappear. 

The next hours spend calming his crying child, whisper sweet nothing into his ears, the both of them now on Tommy bed as the blonde was curled into the older lap, his head on Dream chest as the masked man still gently carded his fingers through the blonde hair. 

"It's alright, little one. I'm here" 

Tommy didn't question on the sudden pet name, too sleepy and thinking it was simply something else that he had misheard, his eyes slowly drooping until it closed completely, peaceful breathing filled the tent. 

Lightly scratching at the blonde scalp, Dream watch with amusement as the exiled teen seemed to emit a sound close to a purr and curled into the green clad man more. 

The Dreamon did this for a little while longer before slowly moving and placing his child down on the bed, tucking him in and placing a kiss on his forehead before moving to the entrance of the tent, looking back at Tommy one more time. 

"Goodnight, my child. Sleep tight"

And Dream was gone. 

\---

Perhaps he shouldn't have blew the place up. 

Yeah, he definitely shouldn't have blew the place up. Because now Tommy had ran off to who knows where instead of rebuilding the place like Dream had instructed. 

Perhaps he had been a little too over confident over his power on the blonde. 

Well, it's not like the teen would be hard to find, the green clad man could sense his child and it had seemed that his little gremlin had ran off to Technoblade, from what his sense was telling him. 

With a sigh, the Dreamon began making his way to the half piglin house. It will be hard, getting Tommy back from the hybrid, as said hybrid is literally the older brother of the blonde. 

Perhaps he shouldn't have told Tommy where his older brother was. 

But it's fine. Nothing that the Dreamon couldn't handle. 

\---

Why is his child so painfully bad at hiding and being quiet? 

He was now at Technoblade house, pretending to be oblivious and asking the hybrid if he caught a glimpse or have seen the blonde anywhere, to which the piglin denied. 

He could sense that his child was right in the same room as the both of them, probably invisible and hiding somewhere, ears dropping on their conversation. 

The coughs and chewing of gapples out of nowhere proved Dream point. 

The masked demon could tell the look on Techno face that he wanted to scream at the blonde to stop being so god damn noisy because he was supposed to hide and be quiet, not trying to make himself incredibly known, which Tommy seems to be doing right now. 

"I'll inform you if I ever see Tommy" The monotone voice of Technoblade rumbled through the house, drowning out the noises that the younger was making. 

"Thank you, Techno. I've been so worried about him" Dream faked his concern, and though it wasn't said out loud, he could see the way Techno narrowed his eyes more and the sudden stop of the gapples being crunched on. 

Dream still had influence over the younger, that was a good sign. 

The piglin said nothing, walking the green clad demon out his house and carelessly waved a goodbye, slamming the door on his face. 

The masked figure stood out the door for a while, before he began to walk away, a smile on his lips. 

Even though it would be much preferred for Tommy to be by his side so the older could take care of him, at least he knows where the younger is and know that the pink haired hybrid will take care of his child. 

The back of his mind nagged at him though, to turn back, grab Tommy and hide him where no one else would until the blonde fully converted, but Dream shook that thought aside. 

It was normal for Dreamons to be over protective of their child, possessive even, thinking that they were the only one that could protect their child from any harm that comes their way. 

Dream used to give in to that thought, as it was hard not to. But living for millennials and converting more people than he could count on his hands, he learned how to ignore the urge. 

Technoblade would protect Tommy just fine. 

\---

He thought that his mind was playing tricks on him at first. After all, it's been quite a long time since he got to see Tommy and a lot could change during the years he was absent in his younger brother life. 

The last they saw each other, they weren't on very good terms, so to speak. Techno had told Tommy to die like a hero and then proceed to summon two Withers. 

When he heard about the exile, he couldn't help but felt a little guilt crawling within him. 

And now Tommy was living with the hybrid, mooching off his older brother stuff and living under Techno house like some kind of raccoon and annoying him to no end, the older wanted to punt his brother straight to the moon. 

But no matter how incredibly annoying Tommy was being, Techno knew that this was a beginning to fix their broken relationship. 

It was what Phil would have wanted. 

The gremlin had been living with Techno for about a week now, being more comfortable around Techno and the blue in his eyes seem to be returning, which made Techno happy, even though he would never admit it out loud. 

But something was off about his baby brother. 

Techno couldn't really pinpoint exactly what was off about Tommy. The boy was acting like how he normally would, which was a good and bad thing for the older. 

It wasn't really have anything to do with how the younger acted or look that was different. It was like the aura around Tommy was different. 

It felt sinister, to say the least. 

Even the voices in his head agreed, which was something they rarely do. And if Chat agreed with Techno, it meant that it was something really bad. 

The hybrid tried studying the other facial and body expressions, as he could usually read the other like an open book. But from what he had gathered, it seemed that Tommy doesn't even know something was off about him. 

Techno frowned a little, watching silently as Tommy build his ugly ass cobblestone tower, crossing his arms. 

Since the younger doesn't know, it's best to keep it like that. The older would have sacrifice his already fucked up sleep schedule to go and research what was wrong with the teen. 

The funny thing was that Techno swore he had felt that aura before. It felt familiar, but at the same time it didn't. 

Technoblade wanted to pull his hair out. 

He would have to be more alert if someone does come and visit him next time, pick up on their aura and go from there, ask whoever it was on why did his younger brother suddenly had such a bad aura around him. 

Techno will use violence if needed to. 

Whatever it was, the older was determined to get to the bottom of it before it was too late. 

_Well, there goes my sleep for the next week._

\---

Okay, Technoblade is very certain that the aura comes from Dream. 

The green clad man had been visiting more than the hybrid would have liked, always dropping by to invade the piglin privacy by looking all over the house and then asking if he saw Tommy. 

"I told you, Dream. If I ever see Tommy, I'll let you know" Techno said, trying not to let his annoyance slip into his monotone voice, staring at the masked man with his arms crossed. 

The pink haired hybrid had almost little to no sleep thanks to the research that he had slaved over for the past few days. His hair bundled into a messy bun which was held together by a pencil, some strands falling on his face. He had added more bags under his maroon eyes and he was just, so damn tired. 

He does not have the patience to deal with Dream bullshit right now. 

But when the green man invited himself and Techno took a whiff of the other, his ears and eyes perked up a little, catching the familiar scent. 

It was the same scent that Tommy had. Sure, it didn't really smell exactly the same, but at the same time, it had the same scent. 

Dream smelled way more sinister though. He smelled like something straight out of a nightmare. 

Techno thanked the hybrid side of him for this weird but useful quirk. 

One question pop up into his mind though, why does Tommy have Dream scent? It was weird, to say the least. 

Sure, the green man was basically the only one with his younger brother during exile, it made sense for Tommy to have some of Dream scent. 

But that was in exile, and that happened weeks ago. 

Tommy was now with Technoblade, and the masked man scent should be gone by now, replaced with the piglin hybrid scent. 

But it never happened, Dream scent still clung onto Tommy like a leech. And if anything, the scent seem to grow stronger on Tommy every single time the green man visited. 

If this keeps on happening, the hybrid house will soon be filled with Dream scent. 

All Techno needed to do is find the salt, to get rid of the leech. 

But how can he find the salt when he doesn't even know why it happened in the first place? 

He knows it came from Dream, but he can't really ask the other without the masked man figuring out that Tommy has been here in the first place, so that settles that. 

Honestly, with the gigantic cobblestone tower in front of his house and the really questionable to do list, the hybrid was amused that the green clad man still decided to go along with it. 

"You sure?" The masked man piped up, and Techno nodded, putting up his tired facade as he shooed Dream out of his house. 

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me. I need to rest" And he slammed the door on Dream face before the other could even say or do anything. 

Techno waited, making sure the other footsteps disappeared completely, only did he allow himself to slouch slightly and sigh, running a hand through his messy hair, pulling out the pencil from his hair as he lazily made his way towards the bed. 

His younger brother was currently in his raccoon hole sleeping, exhausted after spending the whole day building that tower of his, and Techno was glad that Tommy is at least quiet when he sleeps. 

Plopping down on his bed, the older eyes soon close as he fell asleep. He would have to keep an eye out for Dream and figure out what the hell is going on between the green man and his brother when he wakes up. But for now, he let himself be pulled to sleep. 

\---

Tommy is literally the dumbest motherfucker alive and Techno is ashamed to be his older brother. 

That little gremlin betrayed him to go back to his so call friend that made his life a living hell. 

"Oh Tubbo, my Tubbo. You haven't finish using up your 'betray Tommy' yet, Tubbo. I'm going to continue to be by your side even though you made my life a living hell, Tubbo. Oh Tubbo, you are my best friend, Tubbo" The hybrid mocked his little brother, moving his hound army as he did so. 

"Oh Tubbo. You're such a good friend, Tubbo. You didn't even believe me when I said I didn't blow up the community house, Tubbo. You wanted to give the discs to Dream because you were peer pressured, it's okay Tubbo. I understand Tubbo. Oh Tubbo, you're such a great friend, Tubbo" Techno continued mocking, walking with his many dogs trailing behind him. 

"Oh Tubbo, you're such a great friend that I'm going to betray literally the only person who had helped me through exile and gave me shelter, Tubbo. You did nothing for me but I'm still going to be with you, Tubbo. Because you are my best friend, Tubbo. I betrayed my older brother for you, Tubbo. Oh Tubbo, my Tubbo. You are my bestest friend, Tubbo" 

Techno went to a wall and broke two of the blocks, revealing more dogs as the hybrid walked in, bringing in the ones he had stood up earlier while still continue to grumble about his younger brother. 

"Oh my Tubbo. You are such a good friend that I'll allow you to put my father under house arrest for wanting to protect my older brother and I'll allow you to execute my older brother for the crimes he did like, five years ago, Tubbo. But I draw the line at betraying you because you are just such a good friend, Tubbo. Oh Tubbo. My good friend Tubbo" 

Making sure that all his dogs were in the secret room, Techno made all of them sit before going out, covering the walls back before grumbling more. 

"Oh Tubbo. I'm going to literally betray my older brother in front of everyone and make him fight like thirty people in one go, Tubbo. I'm going to out myself and him and then make him defend me only to betray him, Tubbo. I'm going to reunite with you so touchingly while my brother runs for his life, Tubbo. Oh Tubbo. What would I ever do without my best friend Tubbo. I'll do anything for you Tubbo" 

The hybrid sighed, making his way back to his house as his footsteps echoed throughout the sewers. 

Well, whatever it is, Tommy had made his choice, and that's to go back to Tubbo, oh Tubbo, his good friend Tubbo. 

It didn't matter though, because Techno, being so mad and betrayed at that moment that he agreed to team up with Dream to blow L'Manberg to the ground, make a crater so big that it was beyond repair, a much bigger crater than Wilbur's. 

He will teach his brother a lesson, tomorrow. A lesson that Tommy would never forget. 

\---

Heavy smoke filled the air as the sound of TNT exploding rang through Tommy ears as he looked down at what was supposed to be L'Manberg. 

What's left of L'Manberg anyway. 

He heard tons of TNT going off at the same time, and looked at the direction, seeing Dream activating another one of the dispenser, looking right at him and Tubbo. 

Tommy was supposed to be angry at the green man, it was the right emotion to feel at the moment. The man had just blew up the entire country with his brother and father, the damage was way beyond repair. 

But... He couldn't for some reason. He couldn't be angry at Dream and he doesn't know why. 

It was so easy to be angry at the green clad man before, so what's making it so hard now? 

"Dream" The blonde said, his voice sounded tired and defeated, maybe because he was. The older turned to look at the both of them, though mainly focusing on Tommy as he made his eat towards the two, hands in his pocket. 

"Tommy" The older greeted back, tilting his head a little. It doesn't take a genius to know that he was smiling beneath his mask. 

"When I get my discs back. Our story is going to be over" He forced anger into his tone, and he suddenly realized that it was incredibly hard to do so. 

Why is it so hard to be mad at Dream all of a sudden? What's going on? 

He heard a chuckle, and looked back at the masked man, who had slightly tilted his head up, giving himself a more menacing vibe. 

"Oh, Tommy" He said like some disappointed parent "L'Manberg story may be over. But you and I?" He gestured to Tommy and himself, lowering his head a little. 

"Our story is far from over, Tommy. In fact, we've only finished chapter one"

Tommy narrowed his eyes at that, his posture taking a more defensive stand. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

Another chuckle ripped through from the green man, before he looked back at the blonde boy. 

"What I meant, Tommy, is that you and I will have a long way to go before our story ends. You may think that once you get the discs, it's going to all end. But I can assure you, that we'll have more chapters to go before we truly end our story" 

Dream moved closer to the blonde, who instinctively stepped back. Leaning down the blonde height, he raised a hand to ruffle the blonde curls, and smirked as Tommy seem to lean into it. 

"You're just _too_ fun" 

He let his hand linger at his child head for a while before letting go. And much to Tommy horror, the boy find himself wanting the hand back. 

"For now, though" The masked man had stood back up and retreated a few steps back, hand back in his hoodie pocket "I'm going to lay low, go somewhere far and retire for a little" He started walking away from the duo before stopping. 

"But don't worry though" He turned his head to look at them, and Tommy could see the huge grin where the mask didn't cover enough. 

"You'll see me real soon" 

\---

They've prepared for this. All those months training and grinding had let them up to this very moment. 

Tommy and Tubbo had trained non stop, preparing themselves for the hunt for Dream. 

The duo had gave their armour and weapons the most powerful enchantment the world has to offer. They even stacked some gapples just in case. 

They had gotten the cords to where the green man was currently residing thanks to Sam, who had somehow found the place, and the two best friends were now on their way to end this once and for all. 

Tubbo stopped his best friend, seeing a house behind the many trees. It was a fairly nice house. It looked really comfy and would be a nice vacation home if the both of them weren't here to kill the person who build it. 

The two looked at each other and nodded. 

It was time to end this once and for all. 

And hey, maybe Tommy and Tubbo could make it their little holiday home if they need it. 

It's a win win situation whatever it was. 

They slowly scout the area, trying to find the man they were hunting for before deciding to enter his house, seeing as they can't see any movement through the window. 

They decided to approach the door and Tommy kicked it open, welding their sword as their eyes scanned for any sign of the green clad man. 

Only to find no one was home. 

They ended up looking all over his house, and still finding no trace of the masked man. They both noticed, however, that even though it was only Dream that was living in his house, there were a lot of things that were for two people. 

There were two chairs on the dining area, two bedrooms, two plates, two bowls, two utensils, two everything. 

It seemed that someone else was living with the masked man. 

Who was it though? 

Who could possibly be the unfortunate person to live with Dream? 

They decided not to dwell on the thought, confirming that the masked man wasn't home and both of them agreed to scout the area more, leaving the house. 

Before they could scout the area, however, a voice sounded from one of the trees, sounding amused and surprised at the same time. 

"How did you two find me?" 

Both Tommy and Tubbo whipped their heads towards the source of house, eyes narrowing at the figure squatting on one of the branches. 

"That's not important, Dream" Tubbo was the one to speak, putting a foot out as he pointed his sword to the green man. "What's important is that we found you and we're going to end your reign once and for all" 

Dream said nothing, only slightly tilting his head as he continue staring down at the duo. 

"I'm sure you have your questions, on why everything in my house has two things instead of one" 

Tommy scoffed, shifting one foot to another as he looked up at the older "whoever it is must be really sad" 

The masked man only let out a scoff, before leaping down and staring at the intruders, hand in his hoodie pockets. 

"I can assure you, that whoever is living with me will be quite happy" 

"Well they were so happy that they decided to pack their bags and leave" The blonde commented, which Tubbo snorted to. 

Shifting one leg to another, Dream tilt his head as his grin widen beneath his mask, his eyes glinting darkly. "Oh, they haven't move in yet" 

"Doubt they ever will" It was Tubbo this time, and both the children snickered. 

"They will" The masked man said, taking his hands out of his pocket to flip his hood down, revealing his dirty blonde hair and green horns that protruded from his head. One of his horns was cut in half, the now known Dreamon reached one hand back to unclasp the mask that bind his face, before moving the mask out of the way, revealing his face. 

There was a scar that ran across his lips, and another scar that ran across his forehead to near his nose, which had a bandage on it. Dream had pointy ears with black earrings on them. 

He grinned widely, revealing his fangs. He had two set of fangs on the top of his teeth, one pair larger than the other, and another one at the bottom. Freckles littered the demon face, as his green eyes stared at them. 

The green in his eyes reminds Tubbo of poison and radioactive, his pupils were silts, as he shift his gaze from the ex president to his best friend, the grin widening. 

"Isn't that right, Tommy?" 

Tubbo could only watch as his best friend seem to stare at the Dreamon before him, the blonde seemed to be under some sort of trance as he stood frozen in place, staring at Dream wide eyed. 

"You'll stay with me, won't you Tommy?" The green clad demon voice was soft, alluring as the blonde slowly took a step towards the demon. 

Tubbo blinked, snapping out of it as he tried stopping his best friend "Tommy stop, snap out of it!" The shorter tried calling out, but the taller didn't even bat an eye at his best friend. 

"You'll be with me always, won't you Tommy?" The freckled demon cooed softly, his grin turning into a smirk when he saw that the green in the blonde eyes was spreading, taking over the blue, the blonde was now in the middle of Dream and Tubbo. 

"Be there for me when I need you to be" 

"Tommy don't! Stop it!" 

The green was almost taking over the blue. So close, he was so close to having the boy. 

"Always willing to serve me" 

"Snap out of it, damnit!" 

The green took over the blue completely, and Dream saw Tommy pupils narrowed into silts before the blonde clutched his head painfully and collapse onto the floor, curling in pain. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo cried out, abandoning his sword as he rushed to his best friend side, trying to decipher what was going on with the blonde, panicking. 

It hurts. His head hurt. His gums hurts. His back hurts. His ears hurt. One of his arms hurt. His fingers hurt. Why does it hurt? What the fuck is happening to him? 

There were noises in the background, muffled noises that Tommy could barely make out. Was it Tubbo? It sounded like Tubbo. What was he saying? Tommy doesn't know, he was in too much pain to figure out what the other was saying. 

There must be someone else right? Tubbo isn't crazy enough to be talking all by himself. Why wasn't Tubbo helping him through this pain? Is it even something that his best friend could do? 

The pain. It was all too much for Tommy. It hurts so badly, so so badly. It felt like someone was ripping his flesh piece by piece. It hurts, it hurts so bad. The teen wants it to all stop. 

The voices. Tubbo voice somehow seem louder now, making his head hurt more. He wants his friend to stop shouting, wants his friend to be quiet. 

Something warm had lifted him up and engulfed him in their warm embrace. And as if it was the solution to everything in the world, the pain had magically dulled to the point where it was bearable. 

The pain is gone and Tommy had never felt grateful in his life before, clinging onto the warm source like his life depended on it because the warm source had made the pain go away. 

Tommy felt safe in the warm source, leaning into it more. 

Warm source is safe. 

Warm source was all the blonde needed right now. 

\---

Tubbo eyes widen with absolute horror as Tommy clung onto Dream, snuggling into the green man as the latter pulled the blonde closer to himself, whispering sweet nothings and gently running his fingers through the blonde locks. 

The brunette stared at his friend. The little green horns on his head, the long, thin tail that sprouted out of the blonde back, the pointy ears that the other now had, the fancy 'D' that had appeared and burned it's way onto Tommy upper arm. 

Tommy had been turned into a Dreamon. 

Dream shifted his gaze from his child to the mannequin ex president, his grin widening, revealing his sets of fangs. 

"I think it would be wise of you to leave now, Mr. President" The Dreamon mocked the name, his brows narrowing "unless you'd like to loose your only life left" 

Tubbo stayed frozen, continue staring at his best friend that was literally curled in the arms of their greatest enemy like a baby, the newly grown tail swaying a little too happy for the brunette liking. 

"What did you do to him?" Tubbo said after a while more of silence, making the green clad demon raise a brow. 

"Isn't it obvious, Tubbo?" 

Tubbo wants to punch the smug smirk off his face. 

"Why?" 

"Why not? It's fun" 

Tubbo clenched his fist, feeling his nails digging into his palms but that was the least of his problems right now. 

Right now, he has a certain green demon to beat the shit out of. 

Snatching his sword that he had thrown during his panic, the brunette clutch it tight in his grip and turned to face the Dreamon, raising his sword to point it towards the green clad demon. 

"Dream" Tubbo voice was firm now, steady "let Tommy go right this instant" 

He was answered with a smug eyebrow raised "or what?" Dream challenged, pulling the boy closer just to spite the brunette. 

Said brunette narrowed his eyes dangerously, his grip on the sword tighten. 

"Or I'll end you" 

It was silent for a moment, the Dreamon eyes widen in shock, and Tubbo thought he manage to scare the older off, some pride fueling in him. 

Until Dream started laughing. 

It was quiet at first, Tubbo had to strain his ear to actually hear it, until the laugh got louder and louder until the freckled demon was full on cackling. 

Tubbo didn't really understand what was so funny about what he had said. 

Dream had calmed down after a while, wiping a tear from his eye before it went back to stroke the blonde curls. 

"You're a really funny boy, Tubbo" He spoke, acid green eyes glinting "it's really funny how you think you're enough to end me" 

"I did it once, with Fundy. We managed to exorcise you" 

Dream merely scoffed at the brunette words, lightly scratching at his child scalp, which resulted in Tommy's tail happily swaying. 

"That was all merely a joke, Tubbo. You think something as pathetic as that would actually defeat me?" 

The brunette eyes widen, staring at the green eyed demon as he clipped his mask back onto his face and stood up, carrying Tommy in his arms bridal style. 

"Now, if you're done wasting my time. I have my child to take care of" The now masked demon said, walking pass a frozen Tubbo and back into the house that he made just for him and his gremlin, who was now fast asleep. 

Since Tommy had just been converted, he needed as much rest as possible to gain the energy he lost. The transformation did take a lot out of him after all. 

"I'm not going to just let you take Tommy just because you turn him into a Dreamon" Tubbo voice sounded behind him, making Dream stop in his tracks as he could only chuckle, turning to look back at the ex president. 

"Well. You're free to take him if you want, but you'll only do more harm to him if anything" 

Tubbo didn't want to hear anything that comes out from this demon mouth, pointing the sword at the green demon direction, gritting his teeth. 

"Hand over Tommy immediately" 

Dream looked at the brunette for a moment, before gently laying down his child at the entrance of his house, materializing his axe as he spun to look at Tubbo. 

"I'd like to see you try" 

Narrowing his eyes, the brunette ran towards the demon and raised his sword, ready to slice the green bastard in half only for him to teleport away, making Tubbo loose his footing for a moment. 

He quickly spun back, seeing Dream perched up at one of the trees, staring down at the president. 

"You really should take my advice and leave while you still can, Tubbo. Trust me, this is a fight that you won't win" 

Well of course Tubbo knows that, it was pretty obvious that he was fighting a loosing battle, but he will damn well die trying. 

"I'm not leaving without Tommy" His voice leaves no room for argument. The voice that he used back when he was still the president of a country that was part of history now. 

"If you're not leaving without him. You won't ever leave this place then" 

"I'll die trying" 

A little chuckle. "You will actually" 

Tubbo changed his sword into a bow and fired at the demon, who easily danced around the multiple trees, expertly dodging the brunette arrows. 

Realizing that he was soon running low on arrows, Tubbo groaned and changed back to a sword, watching with narrowed eyes as the freckled demon jumped down in front of him. 

They had a staring contest for a while, or Tubbo staring at the damn smiley mask for a while, before Dream tilt his head a little, grin widening under his mask. 

Tubbo was about to run at the other when he felt something cold and sharp poking his back. 

"Leave" A voice warned from behind him, and it doesn't take him long to realized that it was Tommy speaking. 

He was always the most familiar when it came to Tommy voice. 

"Ah. Good morning, little one. I see you're awake" 

Ignoring the cocky demon, Tubbo eyes widen as the brunette slowly turn his head back to see his best friend. 

Tommy bright blue eyes had been replaced by green, his pupils narrowing into silts, just like Dream's. 

"... Tommy?" The brunette said hesitantly, not quite believing his eyes. 

"Leave" The blonde said again, more forceful this time as he pushed the blade further into the brunette back, his now green eyes narrowing as he snarled, and Tubbo could see the little fangs that his best friend had now, one on the upper set and another one on the bottom.

Tubbo could only stare at his friend wide eyed, his mind going static. 

What the fuck is happening? 

"Tommy, please I-" The brunette couldn't even finish his sentence when the blonde pushed the sword further into Tubbo, and the shorter felt a little pinprick of pain. 

"Tubbo, this is my last warning," The blonde had never sounded so cold talking to the brunette, and Tubbo could feel his heart dropping out his chest as he felt his vision blur. 

Oh no, not now. Out of all the times that this could happen, why does it have to be now?

_"Leave"_

Tubbo couldn't help the tears that fell so freely down his face as he heard that word, staring at the cold glare that Tommy was given him and he could feel more tears flowing down. 

Clutching his own sword tighter, the brunette took one last look at his friend, and ran back to where they came from, ignoring the taunting laughs of the masked demon, leaving trails of tears as he ran away. 

\---

What had he done? 

Tommy was now laying in the bed that Dream had showed him, telling the blonde that he needed a lot of rest since transformation took a toll of him. 

And while the teen was tired, he couldn't fall asleep no matter what. The scenario of what had happened hours ago was playing in his head over and over again like some broken movie. 

He had threatened Tubbo, his best friend. And felt so proud of it when Dream had complimented him. 

Tommy felt sick. 

He should be angry at Dream, he had every right to be. The freckled demon had turned Tommy into a demon without his consent and then had the fucking guts to act like it was all normal. 

But... No matter how hard he try to channel his anger on the green man, he couldn't do it. He can't be angry at the older and he doesn't know why. 

It was terrifying. 

He was now living with his worst fucking enemy and he had no way of getting mad at the other. 

What the fuck. 

Either way, he has to apologize to Tubbo, for being such a fucking dick back there. He didn't know what came over him, doing this to his best friend like that. 

He even made Tubbo cry and shit. 

He was a terrible friend. 

Sighing softly and turning to the other side of the bed, the young demon furrow his eyebrows, clenching his hand to fist. 

You know what? Fuck Dream and his demon bullshit, Tommy will sneak out and apologize to Tubbo. 

Yes. He will do exactly that. 

Face fueling with newfound determination, the teen got out of bed and slowly made his way to the windows. He could use the door like a normal person, but the floor makes so much noise and Dream could be awake doing god knows what. 

Tommy doesn't want to risk it. 

Quietly and slowly, the teen unlatch the window and opened it, stopping and looking back once in a while to see if Dream was coming. When he finally managed to open enough for him to go through, the teen grinned proudly and began quietly climbing out. 

It wasn't too hard to climb out. The bedroom was at the second floor but Tommy could jump down and not break any bones if he was careful enough, and there is a tree nearby that was close enough for the younger to reach, the branch was pretty thick and sturdy too. 

Either way, Dream is a fucking idiot. 9000 IQ his ass. 

The young demon decided to use the branch, not really wanting to slip and break his bones and alert the older demon. Grabbing the branch with both hands, Tommy then heaved himself up to the branch and squat down, placing a hand on the trunk. 

It's parkour time. 

Tommy stealthily jumped from tree to tree, a wide grin on his face as he was but a blonde blur if anyone were to see him. 

He was going to see Tubbo again. And he was damn well going to apologize for whatever the hell happened back there. 

But, all good things must come to an end. 

The blonde was about a quarter away from the house when a specific part of his arm started hurting. Stopping by one of the branch and making sure it was sturdy enough to hold his weight, Tommy looked at his arm, seeing the fancy 'D' mark on his arm was glowing green. The teen grunted softly, clutching the mark in hopes that the pain would subside, continuing his journey. 

It didn't. 

In fact, it only seem to worsen as his head was now starting to pound, whispers and voices filling his head. 

_**Why do you want to leave Dream?** _

_**Dream is the only one that can protect you from all the dangers in the world.** _

_**Dream is the only one you need.** _

_**You don't need anyone else but Dream.** _

What the fuck is happening? 

Where did all this voices come from? 

Is this what Techno feels like every time the voices in his head starts talking to him? 

Why is he even thinking of his brother when he is literally in so much pain. 

_**Dream is the the only one that can protect you from anything.** _

_**All you need is Dream.** _

_**Go back to Dream.** _

_**Dream is all you need.** _

_**Go back go back go back go back go back go back go back go back go back gobackgobackgobackgobackgobackgobackgobackgoback-** _

Tommy had longed since stop his parkour, squatting on a branch as he clutch his head, the mark on his arm only seemed to increase in pain every second, so was the headache. 

_**Go back to Dream.** _

_**Dream can make the pain go away.** _

_**Just stay with Dream.** _

_**Dream is all you need.** _

_**Dream can make any pain go away.** _

Tommy can't think, with all the pain and the voices in his head praising and worshipping Dream like he was Jesus Christ or something. 

It hurts to even do anything now. All Tommy could do is squat at the branch and try to handle the pain. 

_**Dream can make the pain go away.** _

_**Just go back to Dream and everything will be all right.**_

_**Dream knows best.** _

_Oh shut the fuck up voices. All Dream knows what to do is be a dick._

The pain only seem to worsen from there. Every second spent squatting on a branch felt like a year had passed for Tommy. 

The pain was too much, he wants it to all stop. 

By the time the pain, voices and the pounding headache seemed to disappear, he was crying and in the arms of someone, who was muttering comfort and running their fingers through Tommy hair. 

"Shhh, I'm here little one. Everything is okay now" 

The young demon clinged onto Dream, burying his head onto the chest and fisting the other hoodie, sniffling softly and didn't even protest when the older lifted him up like a baby and began walking back to their house. 

_**Dream is here. Dream will keep you safe.** _

**Author's Note:**

> It was only supposed to be Dream, Tommy and Tubbo. I have no idea how Technoblade got in here. 
> 
> If you have any question regarding my take for Dreamons than don't hesitate to ask ^^


End file.
